movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Footage For Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Brisbyhontas
Here is a list of footage for Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel with Brisbyhontas. Movie Used *Brisbyhontas (Stephen Druschke Films' Version) Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used In Brisbyhontas MGM Footage *The Secret of NIMH (1982) Winnie the Pooh *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) (Season 1) *Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures *Donkey for a Day/Friend, In Deed *There's No Camp Like Home/Balloonatics *Find Her, Keep Her *The Piglet Who Would Be King *Cleanliness is Next to Impossible *The Great Honey Pot Robbery *Stripes/Monkey See, Monkey Do Better *Babysitter Blues *How Much is That Rabbit in the Window *Gone with the Wind/Nothing But the Tooth *Paw and Order *Honey for a Bunny/Trap as Trap Can *The Masked Offender/Things That Go Piglet in the Night *Luck Amok/Magic Earmuffs *The Wishing Bear *King of the Beasties/The Rats Who Came to Dinner *My Hero/Owl Feathers *A Very, Very Large Animal/Fish Out of Water *Lights Out/Tigger's Shoes *The "New" Eeyore/Tigger, Private Ear *Party Poohper/The Old Switcheroo (Season 2) *Me and My Shadow/To Catch a Hiccup *Rabbit Marks the Spot/Good-bye, Mr. Pooh *Bubble Trouble/Ground Piglet Day *All's Well That Ends Wishing Well *Un-Valentine's Day *No Rabbit's a Fortress/The Monster Frankenpooh *Where Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone?/Up, Up and Awry *Eeyore's Tail Tale/Three Little Piglets *Prize Piglet/Fast Friends *Pooh Moon/Caws and Effect (Season 3) *Oh, Bottle/Owl in the Family *Sham Pooh/Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear *What's the Score, Pooh?/Tigger's Houseguest *Rabbit Takes a Holiday/Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore *Pooh Skies *To Bee or Not to Bee/April Pooh *A Knight to Remember *Tigger is the Mother of Invention/The Bug Stops Here *Easy Come, Easy Gopher/Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher *Tigger Got Your Tongue/A Bird in the Hand (Season 4) *Sorry, Wrong Slusher *Grown But Not Forgotten *A Pooh Day Afternoon *The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger *Home is Where the Home is *Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble/The Wise Have It *Cloud, Cloud Go Away/To Dream the Impossible Scheme *Piglet's Poohetry/Owl's Well That Ends Well *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) Disney Footage *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Rock-A-Doodle (1992) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2002) *Dumbo (1941) *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Jungle Book (1967) An American Tail Footage *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) Tom and Jerry (1940) #Puss Gets the Boot #The Midnight Snack #The Night Before Christmas #Fraidy Cat #Dog Trouble #Puss n' Toots #The Bowling Alley Cat #Fine Feathered Friend #Sufferin' Cats! #The Lonesome Mouse #The Yankee Doodle Mouse #The Zoot Cat #Baby Puss #The Million Dollar Cat #The Bodyguard #Puttin' on the Dog #Mouse Trouble #The Mouse Comes to Dinner #Mouse in Manhattan #Tee for Two #Flirty Birdy #Quiet Please! #Springtime for Thomas #The Milky Waif May 18, 1946 #Trap Happy #Solid Serenade #Cat Fishin' #Part Time Pal #The Cat Concerto #Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse #Salt Water Tabby #A Mouse in the House #The Invisible Mouse #Kitty Foiled #The Truce Hurts #Old Rockin' Chair Tom #Professor Tom #Mouse Cleaning #Polka-Dot Puss #The Little Orphan #Hatch Up Your Troubles #Heavenly Puss #The Cat and the Mermouse #Love That Pup #Jerry's Diary #Tennis Chumps #January 7, 1950 #Saturday Evening Puss #Texas Tom #Jerry and the Lion #Safety Second #Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl #The Framed Cat #Cue Ball Cat #Casanova Cat #Jerry and the Goldfish #Jerry's Cousin #Sleepy-Time Tom #His Mouse Friday #Slicked-up Pup #Nit-Witty Kitty #Cat Napping #The Flying Cat #The Duck Doctor #The Two Mouseketeers #Smitten Kitten #Triplet Trouble #Little Runaway #Fit to Be Tied #Push-Button Kitty #Cruise Cat #The Dog House #The Missing Mouse #Jerry and Jumbo #Johann Mouse #That's My Pup! #Just Ducky #Two Little Indians #Life with Tom #Puppy Tale #Posse Cat #Hic-cup Pup #Little School Mouse #Baby Butch #Mice Follies #Neapolitan Mouse #Downhearted Duckling #Pet Peeve #Touché, Pussy Cat! #Southbound Duckling #Pup on a Picnic #Mouse for Sale #Designs on Jerry #Tom and Chérie #Smarty Cat #Pecos Pest #That's My Mommy #The Flying Sorceress #The Egg and Jerry #Busy Buddies #Muscle Beach Tom #Down Beat Bear #Blue Cat Blues #Barbecue Brawl #Tops with Pops #Timid Tabby #Feedin' the Kiddie #Mucho Mouse #Tom's Photo Finish #Happy Go Ducky# Royal Cat Nap #The Vanishing Duck #Robin Hoodwinked #Tot Watchers #Switchin' Kitten #Down and Outing #It's Greek to Me-ow! #High Steaks #Mouse into Space #Landing Stripling #Calypso Cat #Dicky Moe #The Tom and Jerry Cartoon Kit #Tall in the Trap #Sorry Safari #Buddies Thicker Than Water #Carmen Get It! #Pent-House Mouse #The Cat Above and the Mouse Below #Is There a Doctor in the Mouse? #Much Ado About Mousing #Snowbody Loves Me #The Unshrinkable Jerry Mouse #Ah, Sweet Mouse-Story of Life #Tom-ic Energy #Bad Day at Cat Rock #The Brothers Carry-Mouse-Off #Haunted Mouse #I'm Just Wild About Jerry #Of Feline Bondage #The Year of the Mouse #The Cat's Me-Ouch #Duel Personality #Jerry, Jerry, Quite Contrary #Jerry-Go-Round #Love Me, Love My Mouse #Puss 'n' Boats May 5, 1966 #Filet Meow #Matinee Mouse #The A-Tom-Inable Snowman #Catty-Cornered #Cat and Dupli-cat #O-Solar Meow #Guided Mouse-ille #Rock 'n' Rodent #Cannery Rodent #The Mouse from H.U.N.G.E.R. #Surf-Bored Cat #Shutter Bugged Cat #Advance #Purr-Chance to Dream The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) (Season 1) *Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures *Donkey for a Day/Friend, In Deed *There's No Camp Like Home/Balloonatics *Find Her, Keep Her *The Piglet Who Would Be King *Cleanliness is Next to Impossible *The Great Honey Pot Robbery *Stripes/Monkey See, Monkey Do Better *Babysitter Blues *How Much is That Rabbit in the Window *Gone with the Wind/Nothing But the Tooth *Paw and Order *Honey for a Bunny/Trap as Trap Can *The Masked Offender/Things That Go Piglet in the Night *Luck Amok/Magic Earmuffs *The Wishing Bear *King of the Beasties/The Rats Who Came to Dinner *My Hero/Owl Feathers *A Very, Very Large Animal/Fish Out of Water *Lights Out/Tigger's Shoes *The "New" Eeyore/Tigger, Private Ear *Party Poohper/The Old Switcheroo (Season 2) *Me and My Shadow/To Catch a Hiccup *Rabbit Marks the Spot/Good-bye, Mr. Pooh *Bubble Trouble/Ground Piglet Day *All's Well That Ends Wishing Well *Un-Valentine's Day *No Rabbit's a Fortress/The Monster Frankenpooh *Where Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone?/Up, Up and Awry *Eeyore's Tail Tale/Three Little Piglets *Prize Piglet/Fast Friends *Pooh Moon/Caws and Effect (Season 3) *Oh, Bottle/Owl in the Family *Sham Pooh/Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear *What's the Score, Pooh?/Tigger's Houseguest *Rabbit Takes a Holiday/Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore *Pooh Skies *To Bee or Not to Bee/April Pooh *A Knight to Remember *Tigger is the Mother of Invention/The Bug Stops Here *Easy Come, Easy Gopher/Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher *Tigger Got Your Tongue/A Bird in the Hand (Season 4) *Sorry, Wrong Slusher *Grown But Not Forgotten *A Pooh Day Afternoon *The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger *Home is Where the Home is *Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble/The Wise Have It *Cloud, Cloud Go Away/To Dream the Impossible Scheme *Piglet's Poohetry/Owl's Well That Ends Well Voices: *Stephen Druschke - Stephen Squirrelsky, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles and Flippy *Andrew Smith - Andrew Catsmith and Russell (HTF) *Marty Grabstein - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom and Petunia *Tara Strong - Bubbles and Giggles *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Tom Hanks - Woody *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, and I.R. Baboon *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel *Matt Hill - Ed *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double Dee) *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Jacob Hopkins - Gumball Watterson *Ginnifer Goodwin - Officer Judy Hopps *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Kyla Rae Kowalewski - Anais Watterson *Roy Atwell - Doc *Scotty Mattraw - Bashful *Pinto Colvig - Sleepy *Billy Gilbert - Sneezy *Otis Harlan - Happy *Eddie Collins - Dopey *Pinto Colvig - Grumpy *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks Footage (Cartoon Network Films and Shows) Powerpuff Girls (What A Cartoon) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Crime 101 (Season 1) *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff *Octi Evil / Geshundfight *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver *Telephonies / Tough Love *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh-Oh, Dynamo (Season 2) *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked *Collect Her / Supper Villain *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos *Daylight Savings / A Very Special Blossom *Mo Job / Pet Feud *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts *Twisted Sister / Cover Up *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin' *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy (Season 3) *Criss Cross Crisis *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event *Town and Out / Child Fearing *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggie Two *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch *Powerprof. *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls (Season 4) *Film Flam *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Him Diddle Riddle *Members Only *Knock It Off *Superfriends *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Forced Kin *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia (Season 5) *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature *The Boys are Back in Town *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Curses / Bang For Your Buck *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'N Sour (Season 6) *Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? *Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi Gone (Movies) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Specials) *'Twas The Fight Before Christmas Cow and Chicken (Pilot) *No Smoking! (Season 1) #Field Trip to Folsom Prison/The Girl's Bathroom/This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge #Supermodel Cow/Part Time Job/I.R. on Sun #Alive!/Who Is Supercow?/Deep Sea Tour #Confused/The Molting Fairy/I.R. Gentlemans #The Ugliest Weenie Part One/I Are Big Star/ The Ugliest Weenie Epilogue|And Two #Crash Dive/Happy Meat/Power of Odor #School Bully/Time Machine/Ping Pong at Sea #Orthodontic Police/Cow with Four Eyes/Disease Fiesta #Cow Instincts, Don't It?/Ballerina Cow/I.R. Plant Life #Chicken's First Kiss/Squirt the Daisies/I Am Ambassador #Lawnmower Chicken/Cow Loves Piles/Law of Gravity #Space Cow/The Legend of Sailcat/Happy Baboon Holidays #Headhunting in Oregon/The King and Queen of Cheese/I. Architect (Season 2) #Fluffy, the Anaconda/The Laughing Puddle /I.R. Mommy #Pirate Lessons/Halloween with Dead Ghost, Coast to Coast/I Am Deity #Tongue Sandwich/Dream Date Chicken/I Am Crybaby #Sumo Cow/Comet!/I.R.'s Phantom Foot #Dirty Laundry/Grizzly Beaver Safari/Queen of DeNile #Boneless Kite/Which Came First/I Are Music Man #Buffalo Gals/Cow and Chicken Reclining/I Am My Lifetime #Free Inside/Journey to the Center of Cow/I.R. Pixie Fairie #The Karate Chicken/Yard Sale/I.R. Ice Fisher #Meet Lance Sackless/Who's Afraid of the Dark?/I.R. Role Model #The Bad News Plastic Surgeons/The Exchange Stüdent/I.R. in Wrong Cartoon #Child Star/Perpetual Energy/My Friend, the Smart Banana #Bad Chicken/Stay Awake/I.R. Wild Baboon (Season 3) #Can Cow Come Out and Play?/Horn Envy/Time Weasel #Goin' My Way?/The Babysitter/The Hole #Cow Fly/Where Am I?/I Stand Corrected #Sergeant Weenie Arms (Episode)|Segeant Weenie Arms]]/Sow and Chicken/I Am Bush Pilot #Me an' My Dog/Cow's Dream Catcher/Dessert Island #Grandma at the Mall/Chicken in the Bathroom/Unsinkable Ir #Chickens Don't Fly/P.E./I Am Wampire #Playing Hooky/Chicken Lips/Honey I Are Home #The Day I Was Born/Factory Follies/Driver's Sped #101 Uses for Cow and Chicken/Intelligent Life?/A Tree Story #Be Careful What You Wish for/Lost at Sea/I.R. Do #Night of the Ed!/Cow's Pies/I Are Good Dog #Professer Longhorn/A Couple of Skating Fools/He Said, He Said (Season 4) #Chachi the Chewing Gum Seal/Black Sheep of the Family/Enemy Camp #The Full Mounty/Mall Cop/I Am Cliched #Cow's Toys/I Scream Man/I Are Gladiator #Cloud Nine/Send in the Clowns/Revolutionary Weasel #The Big Move/Cow's Magic Blanket/I Are Ghost #Snail Boy/The Penalty Wheel/The Magnificent Motorbikini #Invisible Cow/Monster in the Closet/I Am Hairstylist #Chicken's Fairy Tale/Magic Chicken/I Am Whale Captain #Major Wedgie/The Loneliest Cow/Dream Weasel #Cow's Horse/Red Butler/Baboon's Paw #Cow's a Beauty/Piano Lessons/The Sackless Games #Duck, Duck, Chicken/The Great Pantzini/Who Rubbed Out Cow and Chicken? #Cow and Chicken Blues/The Ballad of Cow and Chicken/I Are Good Salesmans (Season 5 of I Am Weasel) #I Are Terraformer/I Am Viking/The Drinking Fountain of Youth #Leave It to Weasel/The Fairy Godfather/I Are Robin Hood #The Incredible Shrinking Weasel!/Baboon Man and Boy Weasel/I.M.N. Love #I.R.'s First Bike]]/The Sorcerer's a Dentist/The Wrong Bros. #I Am Cave Weasel/My Blue Hiney/Mission: Stupid #Back to School/I Are a Artiste/Fred: Last of the Idiots #I Are Bellhop/Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame/I Bee Weasel #I Am Franken-Weasel/A Troo Storee/Rodeo Weasel #The Legend of Big Butt/I Am Dragon Slayer/I Are Legend (Special) #Cow and Chicken: Sing and Loathing in Las Vegas I Am Weasel (Series) (Season 1) #This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge #I.R. on Sun #Deep Sea Tour #I.R. Gentlemans #I Are Big Star #Power of Odor #Ping Pong at Sea #Disease Fiesta #I.R. Plant Life #I Am Ambassador #Law of Gravity #Happy Baboon Holidays #I. Architect (Season 2) #I.R. Mommy #I Am Deity #I Am Crybaby #I.R.'s Phantom Foot #Queen of Denile #I Are Music Man #I Am My Lifetime #I.R. Pixie Fairy #I.R. Ice Fisher #I.R. Role Model #I.R. In Wrong Cartoon #My Friend, the Smart Banana #I.R. Wild Baboon (Season 3) #Time Weasel #The Hole #I Stand Corrected #I Am Bush Pilot #Dessert Island #Unsinkable I.R. #I Am Vampire #Honey, I Are Home #Driver's Sped #A Tree Story #I.R. Do #I Are Good Dog #He Said, He Said. (Season 4) #Enemy Camp #I Am Clichéd #I Are Gladiator #Revolutionary Weasel #I Are Ghost #The Magnificent Motorbikini #I Am Hairstylist #I Am Whale Captain #Dream Weasel #The Baboon's Paw #The Sackless Games #Who Rubbed Out Cow and Chicken? #I Are Good Salesmans (Season 5) #I Are Terraformer! #I Am Viking #The Drinking Fountain of Youth #Leave It to Weasel #The Fairy Godfather #I Are Robin Hood #The Incredible Shrinking Weasel! #Baboon Man and Boy Weasel #I.M.N. Love #I.R.'s First Bike #The Sorcerer's a Dentist #The Wrong Bros. #I Am Cave Weasel #My Blue Hiney #Mission: Stupid #Back to School #I Am a Artiste #Fred: Last of the Idiots #I Are Bellhop #Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame #I Bee Weasel #I Am Franken-Weasel #Troo Storee #Rodeo Weasel #The Legend of Big Butt #I Am Dragon Slayer #I Are Legend Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) *The Fog of Courage Disney Films *Zootopia (2016) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) (Mondo Films and Shows) Happy Tree Friends (Season 1) *The Wrong Side of the Tracks/From Hero to Eternity/And the Kitchen Sink *Party Animal/Ipso Fatso/Don't Yank My Chain *Doggone It/Concrete Solution/Sea What I Found *Easy for You to Sleigh/Whishy Washy/Who's to Flame *Every Litter Bit Hurts/As You Wish/Take a Hike *Change of Heart/A Hole Lotta Love/Mime to Five *Nuttin' Wrong with Candy *Blast from the Past/Chew Said a Mouthful/See What Develops *Idol Curiosity/Home Is Where the Hurt Is/Aw, Shucks! *A Sight for Sore Eyes/Wipe Out/Letter Late Than Never *Wingin It'/Tongue in Cheek/Easy Comb, Easy Go *I've Got You Under My Skin/In a Jam/Junk in the Trunk *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow/Double Whammy/Autopsy Turvy *Meat Me for Lunch *Happy Trails *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark (Season 2) *Read 'Em and Weep *Can't Stop Coffin *We're Scrooged! *Snow Place to Go/Dunce Upon a Time/Gems the Breaks *Just Desert *Peas in a Pod (Season 3) *A Sucker for Love: Part 1 *A Sucker for Love: Part 2 (Season 4) *Wrath of Con *All Flocked Up *Something Fishy *Without a Hitch *Swelter Skelter *I Nub You *A Bit of a Pickle (Disney Footage) Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (Season 1) #The Ed-touchables / Nagged to Ed #Pop Goes the Ed / Over Your Ed #Sir Ed-a-Lot / A Pinch to Grow an Ed #Dawn of the Eds / Virt-Ed-Go #Read All About Ed / Quick Shot Ed #An Ed Too Many / Ed-n-Seek #Look into My Eds / Tag Yer Ed #Fool on the Ed / A Boy and His Ed #It's Way Ed / Laugh Ed Laugh #A Glass of Warm Ed / Flea-Bitten Ed #Who, What, Where, Ed! / Keeping Up with the Eds #Eds-Aggerate / Oath to an Ed #Button Yer Ed (Season 2) #Know it All Ed / Dear Ed #Knock Knock, Who's Ed? / One + One = Ed #Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed / Ready, Set... Ed! #Hands Across Ed / Floss Your Ed #In Like Ed / Who Let the Ed In? #Home Cooked Eds / Rambling Ed #To Sir with Ed / Key to My Ed #Urban Ed / Stop, Look and Ed #Honor Thy Ed / Scrambled Ed #Rent-a-Ed / Shoo Ed #Ed in a Half Shell / Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed #Hot Buttered Ed / High Heeled Ed #Fa-La-La-La-Ed / Cry Ed (Season 3) #Wish You Were Ed / Momma's Little Ed #Once Upon an Ed / For Your Ed Only #It Came from Outer Ed / 3 Squares and an Ed #Dueling Eds / Dim Lit Ed #Will Work for Ed / Ed, Ed and Away #X Marks the Ed / From Here to Ed #Boys Will Be Eds / Ed or Tails #Gimme, Gimme Never Ed / My Fair Ed #Rock-a-Bye-Ed / O-Ed-Eleven #The Luck of the Ed / Ed... Pass It On... #Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? / The Day the Ed Stood Still #An Ed in the Bush / See No Ed #Is There an Ed in the House? / An Ed is Born (Season 4) #If It Smells Like an Ed #Don't Rain on My Ed / Once Bitten, Twice Ed #One Size Fits Ed / Pain in the Ed #Ed Overboard / One of Those Eds #They Call Him Mr. Ed / For the Ed, by the Ed #Little Ed Blue / A Twist of Ed #Your Ed Here / The Good Ol' Ed #Thick as an Ed / Sorry, Wrong Ed #Robbin' Ed / A Case of Ed #Stiff Upper Ed / Here's Mud in Your Ed #Postcards from the Ed / Stuck in Ed #Hand Me Down Ed / Run for Your Ed #Take This Ed and Shove It (Season 5) #Out with the Old... in with the Ed #Mission Ed-Possible / Every Which Way but Ed #Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed / Cleanliness Is Next to Edness #I Am Curious Ed / No Speak Da Ed #Cool Hand Ed / Too Smart for His Own Ed #Who's Minding the Ed? / Pick an Ed #Truth or Ed / This Won't Hurt an Ed #Tinker Ed / The Good, the Bad and the Ed #Tight End Ed / 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place #All Eds are Off / Smile for the Ed #Run Ed Run / A Town Called Ed #A Fistful of Ed (Season 6) #May I Have This Ed? / Look Before You Ed (Specials) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw #The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming (Movies) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Littlest Pet Shop Footage Season 1 #Blythe's Big Adventure Part 1 #Blythe's Big Adventure Part 2 #Bad Hair Day #Gailbreak #Penny For Your Laughs #Mean Isn't Your Color #Russell Up Some Fun #Blythe's Crush #Dumb Dumbwaiter #Eve of Destruction #Books and Covers #So You Skink You Can Dance #Lights, Camera, Mongoose #Topped with Buttercream #Trading Places #Sweet Truck Ride #Helicopter Dad #What's in the batter #What did you say #Bakers and Fakers #Terriers and Tiaras #Lotsa Luck #Door-Jammed #Frenemies #Blythe's Pet Project #Summertime Blues Season 2 #Missing Blythe #The Nest Hats Craze #Eight Arms To Hold You #Heart Of Parkness #Pawlm Reading #The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly #What MeMe Worry #The Big Feathered Parade #A Day At The Museum #Alligators And Handbags #Blythe's Big Idea #Commercial Success #So Interesting #To Paris With Zoe #Super Sunil #Sweet Pepper #Grounded #Inside Job #Littlest Bigfoot #Sunil's Sick Day #The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble #Standup Stinker #Shanghai Hi-Jinks #Plane It On Rio #The Expo Factor, Part 1 #The Expo Factor, Part 2 Animated Shorts 1 #Tail-Rave-Ium #The Ladies of LPS #Littlest Pet Peeves #Eau de Pepper #Where'd the Escargot? #Life of Cake #The Fire Hydrant Song #Naptime's a Ball #Just Not Into It #Monkey Chase Season 3 #Sleeper #War of the Weirds #Some Assistance Required #Secret #Hamster Hoods #Tongue Tied #What's So Scary About the Jungle? Everything! #Two Pets for Two Pests #Feud for Thought #Fish Out of Water #If the Shoe Fits #The Very Littlest Pet Shop #The Secret Recipe #Winter Wonder Wha...? #Snow Stormin' #Back Window #Room Enough #Why Can't We Be Friends? #Pet Sounds #The Sister Story #A Night at the Pawza #Proud as a... Peacock? #Sue Syndrome #In the Loop #It's the Pet Fest! - Part 1 #It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2 Animated Shorts 2 #The Biggity-Big Dog Show #Sour Puss #So Like Bored #OmmmMG #What's Next? Season 4 #The Tortoise and the Heir #Pitch Purrfect #Ivan the Terrific #Senior Day #Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors #Game of Groans #The Tiniest Animal Store #Spendthrifty #Un-Vetted #Pump Up the Panda #Snipmates #Guilt Tripping #Petnapped! #Steamed #Two Peas in a Podcast #Go Figure! #A Leah Rose by Another Name #It's a Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy World #Race Team: Buttercream #On the Same Page #Paint a Picture, It'll Last Longer #Bake It 'Til You Make It #Seeing Red #Littlest Pet Street: Part 1 #Littlest Pet Street: Part 2 #LPS: The Moosical Spongebob Squarepants Footage (Episodes) #Ripped Pants #SB-129 #Texas #Graveyard Shift #Something Smell #Wormy #Dying for Pie #Jellyfishing #F.U.N #Club SpongeBob #Scaredy Pants #Imitation Krabs #Frankendoodle #I Was a Teenage Gary #Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost #The Secret Box #Band Geeks #Welcome to the Chum Bucket #My Pretty Seahorse #Idiot Box #Gary Takes a Bath #Hooky #Life of Crime #Pickles #No Free Rides #Sailor Mouth #No Weenies Allowed #Jellyfish Jam #The Algae's Always Greener #Shanghaied #Party Pooper Pants #Hall Monitor #I Had an Accident #Valentine's Day #Just One Bite #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Tea at the Treedome #The Paper #Born Again Krabs #The Sponge Who Could Fly #Plankton! #Boating School #Suds #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II #The Chaperone #Bubble Buddy #Your Shoe's Untied #Prehibernation Week #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III #Big Pink Loser #Opposite Day #Squirrel Jokes #Rock-a-Bye Bivalve #Dumped #Bossy Boots #The Bully #Sleepy Time #Squidville #Christmas Who? #Procrastination #Snowball Effect #Survival of the Idiots #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV #Chocolate with Nuts #As Seen on TV #Pizza Delivery #Squeaky Boots #The Fry Cook Games #Bubblestand #Squid's Day Off #SpongeBob Meets the Strangler #Pranks a Lot #Artist Unknown #Grandma's Kisses #Krusty Love #Krab Borg #The Smoking Peanut #Ugh #Nature Pants #Fools in April #I'm with Stupid #Patty Hype #Squid on Strike #The Great Snail Race #Plankton's Army #Squilliam Returns #SpongeGuard on Duty #Naughty Nautical Neighbors #Walking Small #Pressure #Jellyfish Hunter #Nasty Patty #Doing Time #Clams #Krusty Krab Training Video #Can You Spare a Dime? #Missing Identity #Krabby Land #Wet Painters #New Student Starfish #Mid-Life Crustacean #The Camping Episode #Home Sweet Pineapple, #Band Geeks, #Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm #Ripped Pants #Sandy's Rocket #Culture Shock #MuscleBob BuffPants #Employee of the Month #Fear of a Krabby Patty #Shell of a Man #Arrgh! #Neptune's Spatula #One Krabs Trash #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V #Karate Choppers #I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #Ripped Pants #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Karate Choppers #Gary Takes a Bath #Jellyfish Hunter #The Fry Cook Games #Club SpongeBob #Plankton's Army #The Sponge Who Could Fly #Have You Seen This Snail? #The Lost Mattress #Krabs vs. Plankton #Good Neighbors #Skill Crane #The Great Snail Race #Dunces and Dragons, #Selling Out #Funny Pants #Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture #Enemy In-Law #Patrick SmartPants #Karate Island #SquidBob TentaclePants #Krusty Towers #Mrs. Puff, You're Fired #Ghost Host #Wishing You Well #New Leaf #All That Glitters #Whale of a Birthday #Once Bitten #Chimps Ahoy #Bummer Vacation #Wigstruck #That's No Lady #Friend or Foe #The Original Fry Cook #Night Light #Rise and Shine #Waiting #Fungus Among Us #Spy Buddies #Boat Smarts #Good Ol' Whatshisname #New Digs #Krabs à La Mode #Roller Cowards #Bucket Sweet Bucket #Breath of Fresh Squidward #Atlantis SquarePantis #Money Talks #SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget #Slimy Dancing #The Krusty Sponge #Sing a Song of Patrick #Picture Day #To Love a Patty #A Flea in Her Dome #Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob #Le Big Switch #The Donut of Shame #BlackJack #Blackened Sponge #Pest of the West #The Krusty Plate #Pat No Pay #The Inmates of Summer #To Save a Squirrel #20,000 Patties Under the Sea #The Battle of Bikini Bottom #What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? #Goo Goo Gas #The Two Faces of Squidward #SpongeHenge #Banned in Bikini Bottom #Stanley S. SquarePants #Spongicus #Suction Cup Symphony #House Fancy #Krabby Road #Penny Foolish #Nautical Novice #Not Normal #Gone #SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One #A Life in a Day #Sun Bleached #Giant Squidward #No Nose Knows #Patty Caper #Plankton's Regular #Tea at the Treedome #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Culture Shock #Karate Choppers #Graveyard Shift #The Algae's Always Greener #Just One Bite #No Weenies Allowed #Roller Cowards, Christmas Who? #Help Wanted #To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants #Squid's Visit #The Splinter #Slide Whistle Stooges #Boating Buddies #The Krabby Kronicle #The Slumber Party, Grooming Gary #Truth or Square #Porous Pockets #Choir Boys #Krusty Krushers #The Card #Dear Vikings #Ditchin' #Pineapple Fever #Chum Caverns #Grandpappy the Pirate #Cephalopod Lodge #Shuffleboarding #Professor Squidward #SpongeBob's Last Stand #Pet or Pests #Komputer Overload #Gullible Pants #Overbooked #No Hat for Pat #Toy Store of Doom #The Clash of Triton #Sand Castles in the Sand #Shell Shocked #Chum Bucket Supreme #Single Cell Anniversary #Tentacle-Vision #I ♥ Dancing #The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom #Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle #The Main Drain #Trenchbillies #Sponge-Cano! #The Curse of the Hex #The Great Patty Caper #Growth Spout #Stuck in the Wringer #Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy #The Inside Job #Greasy Buffoons #Model Sponge 91xRyemT7RL. SY445 #Boating Buddies #Porous Pockets #Choir Boys #The Splinter #Slide Whistle Stooges #Penny Foolish #Back to the Past #The Bad Guy Club for Villains #Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful #A Pal for Gary #Yours, Mine and Mine #Kracked Krabs #A Day Without Tears #Summer Job #Krabby Road #Krusty Krushers #The Card #The Krabby Kronicle #The Slumber Party #Grooming Gary #A SquarePants Family Vacation #Patrick's Staycation #Walking the Plankton #Mooncation #Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation #Hide and Then What Happens? #Shellback Shenanigans #Frozen Face-Off #Accidents Will Happen #The Other Patty #Drive Thru #The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game #Sentimental Sponge #Help Wanted #Employee of the Month #Pizza Delivery #Ripped Pants #MuscleBob BuffPants #Texas #Boating School #Walking Small #Ghoul Fools #The Curse of Bikini Bottom #Ghost Host #Born Again Krabs #Arrgh! #Your Shoe's Untied #Money Talks #It's a SpongeBob Christmas! #Squid Defense #The Way of the Sponge #House Sittin' for Sandy #The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom #Squirrel Record #Extreme Spots, Face Freeze! #Demolition Doofus #Accidents Will Happen #The Other Patty #Drive Thru #The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game #Sentimental Sponge #Squidward's School for Grown-Ups #Oral Report #Sweet and Sour Squid #Restraining SpongeBob #The Googly Artiste #Buried in Time #Enchanted Tiki Dreams #Squidward in Clarinetland #Barnacle Face #Hello Bikini Bottom! #Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom #Earworm, Bubble Troubles #Pet Sitter Pat #Bubble Buddy Returns #The Abrasive Side #Big Pink Loser, The Secret Box #I'm With Stupid #New Student Starfish #Patrick SmartPants #That's No Lady #Driven to Tears #The Gift of Gum #Karate Star #Big Sister Sam #Squidward's School for Grown-Ups #The Googly Artiste #Pet Sitter Pat #Greasy Buffoons #Model Sponge #Buried in Time #Enchanted Tiki Dreams #That Sinking Feeling #Karate Star #Gramma's Secret Recipe #The Cent of Money #Hide and Then What Happens? #Shellback Shenanigans #Big Sister Sam #Perfect Chemistry #SpongeBob You're Fired #Neptune's Spatula #Welcome to the Chum Bucket #The Original Fry Cook #Le Big Switch #Model Sponge #Employee of the Month #Bossy Boots #Krusty Dogs #License to Milkshake #Help Wanted #Wet Painters #Krusty Krab Training Video #Pizza Delivery #Extreme Spots #The Fry Cook Games #Karate Choppers #A Friendly Game #Jellyfishing #Demolition Doofus #Shuffleboarding #Krusty Krushers #A Life in a Day #The Hot Shot #Prehibernation Week #MuscleBob BuffPants #Jellyfish Hunter #Sailor Mouth #Pressure #The Secret Box #Bossy Boots #I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #The Curse of Bikini Bottom #The Masterpiece #Whelk Attack #Enchanted Tiki Dreams #That Sinking Feeling #The Wreck of the Mauna Loa #Gary in Love, One Coarse Meal #You Don't Know Sponge #Tunnel of Glove #New Fish in Town #Love That Squid #The Curse of Bikini Bottom #That Sinking Feeling #Karate Star #The Masterpiece #You Don't Know Sponge #InSPONGEiac #The Good Krabby Name #It Came from Goo Lagoon #Planet of the Jellyfish #Whelk Attack #Eek, an Urchin! #Don't Look Now #Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! #Hide and Then What Happens? #Back to the Past #The Bad Guy Club for Villains #The Play's the Thing #Rodeo Daze #The Abrasive Side #Earworm #Patrick-Man! #Mermaid Man Begins #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V #Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture #Mermaid Man vs SpongeBob #Jailbreak! #Plankton's Pet #Evil Spatula #Séance Shméance #Little Yellow Book #Yeti Krabs #Safe Deposit Krabs #Home Sweet Rubble #Rock Bottom, Roller Cowards #The Abrasive Side #Tunnel of Glove #Glove World R.I.P. #Are You Happy Now? #Squiditis #Bumper to Bumper #Gary's New Toy #Kenny the Cat #Home Sweet Rubble #Mermaid Man Begins #The Way of the Sponge #For Here or to Go #The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game #Pull Up a Barrel #Company Picnic #Tutor Sauce #What's Eating Patrick? #Lost in Bikini Bottom #License to Milkshake #The Executive Treatment #Sanctuary! #SpongeBob LongPants #Larry's Gym #Squid Baby #Squid Plus One #The Sewers of Bikini Bottom #Married to Money #The Fish Bowl #Patrick! The Game #Patrick-Man! #Gary's New Toy #License to Milkshake #Squid Baby #Little Yellow Book #Bumper to Bumper #Jailbreak! #Evil Spatula #Kenny the Cat #Yeti Krabs #Sharks vs. Pods #Lame and Fortune #Sandy's Nutmare #CopyBob DittoPants #Mall Girl Pearl, Sold! #Two Thumbs Down #Bulletin Board #Goodbye, Krabby Patty? #SpongeBob's Place #Krusty Katering #Food Con Castaways #Mutiny on the Krusty #Pineapple Invasion #Unreal Estate (Movies) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge Out of Water The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Soundtrack *"The Virginia Company" - Chorus (plays in the intro) *12 - Suspense ~ The Flood (Rayman 1) (plays during the storm and when Pooh rescues Piglet) *"The Virginia Company (Reprise)" - Mel Gibson & Chorus (plays after Pooh rescues Piglet) *"Steady As The Beating Drum (Main Title)" - Chorus (plays during the Main Title) *The Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the mice have a chat) *Morning (Edvard Grieg) (plays when Brisby is seen) *09 - Flight of the Mosquito (Rayman 1) (plays when Bianca has a chat with Brisby, Stephen, and the others) *44 - Creepy Clowns (Rayman 1) (plays when the heroes dive in and go swimming with Salem and Archimedes) *24 - Peaceful Peaks (Rayman 1) (plays when a meeting begins with Brisby's father, Brisby, Edmond, Gypsy, and Bianca) *"Steady As the Beating Drum (Reprise)" - Russell Means (plays when Brisby's father shows Brisby, Stephen, and the others the sea) *16 - Harmony (Rayman 1) (plays when Brisby is given a reward) *"Just Around The Riverbend" - Judy Kuhn (plays when Brisby, Stephen, and the others sail along the river with Salem and Archimedes) *35 - Quiet! (Rayman 1) (plays when Brisby, Stephen, and the others are alone and meet up with Granny) *"Listen With Your Heart" - Linda Hunt & Bobbi Page (plays when Peg sings to Brisby) *26 - Rocking up the Mountains (Rayman 1) (plays when the ship approaches and arrives at its goal) *38 - Deep in the Caves (Rayman 1) (plays when the characters go to find the gold) *40 - Lurking in the Darkness (Rayman 1) (plays when Brisby's father begins to tell the story) *The Great Gate and Native Fortress (Crash Bandicoot 1) (plays when a special mission is about to begin) *Hurricos (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Ratigan and his guards arrive to make a new town) *Classroom Chaos (Cut) (Crash Bandicoot 5: Crash Twinsanity) (plays when Patch pursues Edmond and Gyspy in every scene) *"Mine, Mine, Mine" - David Ogden Stiers, Mel Gibson & Chorus (plays when the work begins and finishes to start a new town) *Carrot Henge Mystery and Forgotten Woods (Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time) (plays when Pooh is lost) *Training (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when Pooh, Brisby, Stephen, and the others meet each other) *Visitors From Outer Space (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when Ratigan orders his minions to arm themselves) *Cookie Race (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when the war begins) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) (plays when Ratigan tells Piglet to find Pooh) *Toy Palace (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays at the village when Brisby's father warns everyone about the savages coming) *Dark Hallow (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Brisby, Stephen, and the others have a talk) *"Colors of the Wind" - Judy Kuhn (plays when Brisby, Edmond, Gypsy, Stephen, and the others sing) *Toasty (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Ratigan's guards have a talk) *Ice Cavern (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Fidget informs Ratigan that he is okay) *Beat It (Michael Jackson) (plays when Jaq and GUs listen to some music) *Count Dooku (Calm) (Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones) (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) (plays when Ratigan gets a plan and tells his minions to arm themselves) *Skelos Badlands (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Bianca warns Brisby, Stephen, and the others not to go off on their own all the time) *Buzz's Dungeon (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) (plays when Bianca tries to talk with Brisby, Stephen, and the others and goes to warn everyone) *Summer Forest (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Pooh, Brisby, Stephen, and the others meet again) *21 - Fear of Heights (Rayman 1) (plays when Timothy enters to find Brisby, Stephen, and the others and finds and chats with Bianca) *"Listen With Your Heart" - Linda Hunt & Bobbi Page (Reprise) (plays when Peg sings to Edmond, Gypsy, Pooh, Brisby, Stephen, and the others) *41 - Party at Joe's (Rayman 1) (plays when Peg, Brisby, Gypsy, Edmond, Pooh, Stephen, and the others are having a chat) *Shady Oasis (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Jaq and Gus begin to search for Knuckles) *113 - Guardian in the Sky ~ Prelude (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the war is about to begin and when the heroes try to confess to Brisby's father) *058 - The Cave of Bad Dreams ~ Reprise 1 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Ratigan's gang are searching the woods for Pooh) *006 - King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Ratigan's men and Pooh reunite and talk) *031 - Meanwhile, in the Prison Ship (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Pooh and Ratigan argue) *059 - The Cave of Bad Dreams ~ Reprise 2 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the heroes warns Bianca about the war starting) *014 - The Fairy Glade ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the camp site with Pooh and his gang talking) *101 - Boss Biditank ~ Prelude (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Ratigan tells Piglet not to lose sight of Pooh) *010 - The Teensie Circle ~ Reprise 2 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bianca warns Timothy about Brisby, Stephen, and the others) *009 - The Teensie Circle ~ Reprise 1 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Peg, Pooh, Brisby, Stephen, and the others have a chat) *042 - The Celestial Slide ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Patch, Gypsy, and Edmond begin to fight) *Doctor Shemp (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when the war begins) *008 - The Teensie Circle (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Peg begins to tell a story) *038 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice ~ Reprise 2 (plays when Pooh Brisby, Stephen, and the others leave) *Romance (Go!Animate) (plays when Pooh and Brisby begin kissing each other) *Darth Vader (Action) (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Max Goof and Starkiller) *126 - Jingle ~ You Lose (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Piglet shot and killed Timothy) *48 - End of the Line (Rayman 1) (plays after Piglet Tentacles killed Timothy and left) *Poor Thomas Trundles Home (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Brisby, Stephen, and the others leave sadly) *052 - Globox's House ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the meeting in the village) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Bianca tries to comfort poor Brisby, Stephen, and the others) *002 - Prologue ~ A Ray of Hope (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Pooh, Brisby, Stephen, and the others have a talk) *"If I Never Knew You" - Jon Secada & Shanice (plays when Pooh, Brisby, Stephen, and the others sing) *22 - Blazing Brass (Rayman 1) (plays when Piglet warns everyone what had happened) *"Savages (Part 1)" - David Ogden Stiers, Jim Cummings & Chorus (plays when Ratigan and his minions plan to kill poor Pooh) *034 - The Bayou ~ The Pirate Base (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Peg tells Brisby, Stephen, and the others what to do) *129 - Jingle ~ The Door is Open (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Brisby, Stephen, and the others finally know what to do) *088 - The Flying Barrel ~ Part 1 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Brisby, Stephen, and the others hurry to save Pooh) *"Savages (Part 2)" - Judy Kuhn, David Ogden Stiers, Jim Cummings & Chorus (plays when the characters are about to kill Pooh) *024 - The Marshlands (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Brisby, Stephen, and the others tell everyone that Brisby loves Pooh) *021 - Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Brisby's friends and father release Pooh) *062 - In Jano's Jaws ~ Reprise 2 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Ratigan turns on his minions and demands them to kill Pooh) *064 - Psycho Spider (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Ratigan plans to kill Pooh, Brisby, Stephen, and the others) *134 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Lose (plays when Pooh is shot) *053 - Riding the Shell (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Ratigan's minions tie him up) *072 - Into the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Ratigan's minions load up the ship and lock Ratigan into Jail) *110 - Hot Air Flight ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Brisby's father gives the necklace back to Brisby, when Pooh, Brisby, Stephen, and the others thank each other and bid each other goodbye, when the ship leaves, and at the ending scene) *"Colors of the Wind (End Title)" - Vanessa Williams (plays at Part One of the Ending Credits) *"If I Never Knew You (End Title)" - Jon Secada & Shanice (plays at Part Two of the Ending Credits) Category:Footages Category:Movie-Spoof Travels